


Splatoon: The Otherworldly Agent Rebirth

by trickyjebus



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Action/Adventure, Aether, Angst, Captain Cuttlefish - Freeform, Culture Shock, Desmond - Freeform, Dj Octavio - Freeform, Erebus - Freeform, Gen, Great Flood, Great Zapfish, Halo artifact, Human Experimentation, Marie - Freeform, Mutants, Mystery, Octopi & Squid, Post-Apocalypse, Rochsas - Freeform, Saxon - Freeform, Squidbeak Splatoon, callie - Freeform, octolings - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-10-16 17:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10576356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trickyjebus/pseuds/trickyjebus
Summary: Resurrected centuries after the GREAT FLOOD that wiped out humanity; Can Rochsas learn to survive this new world contrary to his chaotic past? Will a human BORN OF BLOOD sympathize with these new age of creatures BORN OF INK? Or will he show no mercy? Find out in this sequel of Splatoon: The Otherworldly Agent.





	1. Genesis

**Author's Note:**

> Good News everybody! I'm back from the dead (as well as someone else in here) and schools over! Expect faster updates now...If the silver lining is that I wont be lazy throughout my vacation that is.
> 
> With me being preoccupied into finishing the other story you'd assume that I unmitigatedly ignored this one.
> 
> Well guess what? I decided to separate this story instead, but let this be a continuation of the previous one. Consider this to be the original and main storyline now while I consider the last one as the prequel for this.
> 
> Unlike my previous story however, I will now change this story's perspective into first person, So good luck to me I suppose.
> 
> With that said and done, I hope you'll enjoy this new story arc but before that let me do you guys an encapsulated recap first of what happened in the prequel just for the sake of your convenience.

_**Previously on Splatoon: The Otherworldly Agent...** _

_In the year 20XX our hero lives in a barren and bleak earth tainted with anarchy and ceaseless crime; Amidst the chaos lies two predominant rivaling organizations, namely the AAA (Agency Against Anarchy) & the AAAA (Anti Agency Against Anarchy) battling constantly for supremacy; One day our protagonist was tasked on a mission to retrieve intel; Later we found out that this man is part of a three elite squad of agents working under the AAA, he is called under the alias "Rochsas"; Rochsas meets another elite agent who goes by the alias "Saxon"; Rochsas meets the overseer his boss manifesting a shady complexion and demeanor; Rochsas is then given another top secret mission by the latter where he will be enjoined in tandem with his other fellow elite agents, this time to destroy certain intel; Rochsas rendezvous with both Saxon and another elite agent who goes by the alias "Desmond"; The three worked together to infiltrate yet another facility by eliminating all threats; After clearing all apparent threats, the two agents then found themselves in an expositional control room; the area suddenly gets overrun by mysterious gas masked soldiers ambushing the two; soldiers were later discovered to be one of their own mandated by the overseer to exterminate his own agents who were allegedly complicit since they compromised his intel and later found out the overseer didnt need them anymore;The two agents, namely Rochsas and Saxon attempts to escape but only Rochsas survives the ordeal; With no other choice Rochsas pairs up with Desmond and together they forged ahead towards the overseer in order to stop him for revenge and for the greater good;The pair infiltrates yet a different facility with floors of escalating difficulty; After reaching the top, the pair encounters the overseer who now names himself "Erebus" all while revealing that he was actually on a mission to find a godly artifact which he will use to rule the world; all thanks to the efforts of the agents themselves, Erebus was able to create an army of clones behind their backs while pinpointing the location of the aforementioned artifact, now that he's found it, he finally decides to get rid of them as their a nuisance and hindrance to his plan for world domination; Of course the two agents won't accept this leading to both parties into a small-scale bout; Erebus effortlessly conquered the battle utilizing the powers of the aforementioned artifact he was now wearing; Amidst the bout, Rochsas was able to successfully remove the artifact from its wielder but was left significantly injured which he unfortunately succumbed to it moments later; Overwhelmed and Overpowered Desmond retreats along while carrying Rochsas with him back to HQ; Desmond finds underground cryo lab inside; Desmond attempts to revive Rochsas using whatever he can find in the lab;After having Rochsas with the adequate treatment, Desmond leaves Rochsas in a cryo chamber to keep him safe and secured while he goes back to make a last stand;Just outside of HQ, Desmond gets ambushed and was mercilessly riddled with bullets with Erebus dealing the first blow;due to too much tampering with the godly artifact rendering it unstable, Rapture then ensues on the whole planet;The earth was flooded, everything was not spared from the destruction that fell and the whereabouts of everyone was now lost underwater; except..._

* * *

**Chapter 1: Genesis**

Rochsas' spirit begins teetering on the precipice struggling with the dilemma for life and death.

A new beginning or a new means to its end? No life is without meaning when ones mere purpose is pulled into the nebulous gases of the void. The darkness is coming and its calling me...When it comes should I condone its embrace? The lives of others I've lost in vain, its all my fault. But...Is there still time to avenge them? I can see the void now...its reaching out to me, a piercing gleaming light pervading my deathbed, clutching on to me...I feel myself floating now upwards into the light, my one hand reaches for it while the other shields my own eyes as I brace for the blaring perpetual light...Should I accept my fate? my life was shortlived and wasted,Ive done nothing but kill for what I thought was good, Is there a chance that I can redeem myself?

...

Suddenly, I felt myself moving moments later, I noticed as I look around that I was actually falling down; as I look below I saw myself falling into a body of water. I braced myself prior from the impact but somehow I realized that I was magically floating downwards. Much to my surprise I gently landed safely on to the apex of the water without getting myself wet.

I see ripples belows as I step forward and asked myself "Wait, what's this? Am I levitating? No this is me walking on water...Where the hell am I?"

I heard the sound of my voice echoed throughout like I was stuck inside a small and empty room.

I looked up and briefly scanned the area but it was of no use as the place was seemingly surrounded by darkness giving me quite an unnerving vibe.

"Am I subjected to wander in this god forsaken place?"

"Huh?" I see ripples emerging that are not of my own. Curious, I bent down to get a closer look.

Looking closer I saw some kind of reflection. But it wasn't me I'm looking at, it was someone else. I realized I was currently seeing a posthumous image of Saxon. His eyes were closed, His features all burnt, his clothes were tattered and ripped, his skin abrasive with a complexion as gray as smoke. The only thing noticeable from him is his smile.

"Saxon..."

I reached out and touched the image but alas, the water rippled again, jarring the imagery.

I stood up when I heard something. It was a faint but familiar voice trying to speak to me. I focused on intently listening to this voice. Moreover its utterance became more clearer.

(-goodbye...When you wake up just remember who saved you. Me? I have no place to be here anyways, they'll soon find you in here with me and I don't want to risk that. I...I'm sorry about Saxon just promise me you'll avenge him for me) *Desmonds Last Message to Rochsas*

I know that voice, it can't be...

"Desmond is that you?"

As I quickly turned to my back I was dumbfounded to see no one around suddenly...

"Argh!"

I clenched my fist as I inexplicably exclaimed in pain.

This gruesome burning pain im getting in my stomach...Its akin to getting stabbed with a sword.

My muscles started to contract and tense up in response to this fiery sensation, due to this I knelt down, struggling in agony.

As I knelt, I noticed the pool of water I'm floating on started to change...the color shifted to a brightly bloody hue.

"What is this...burning feeling...Ugh."

I started coughing up blood afterwards, spitting it out as I do. Apart from that I saw an image forming from the pools reflection.

This reflection started flashing me series of imageries as it glitches out intermittently.

To name a few I saw: Saxon's hook clad in a mix of dripping blood with hues of yellow and red, Desmond's blue hat with blood on it,A long sword with some blurry numberings inscribed on its blade, A halo artifact with a golden aura but turns to a shade of red seconds later,some odd mutated sea creatures with humanly features, and last but not least what I saw this time, greatly disheartened me. The angle of the view was looking up while closing on Desmond's lifeless bloody hand and beside it was Saxon's hook dripping with what I believe is Desmond's own blood aside from that I suspected the culprit of this murder was none other than Erebus as I witness him walking nonchalantly away from him.

I remarked the last image as I started precariously fall into unconsciousness while I sniff a tear back into my eye realizing and remembering their valiant deaths "Desmond...Saxon...The two of you, your admirable sacrifices, was it mostly an effort to save me?...*cough*...But why?...*cough*...Whatever it is I...don't know how to repay you guys...And sad news is...I'm dead...There is no going back for me...I...I'm sorry I couldn't finish the job...It was all my fault that your...deaths were...in vain...*sniff*...I wasn't...I couldn't..."

I stopped as I can't tolerate it any longer as I began succumbing to the pain, dropping dead flat on to the pool of water.

Just before I completely lose all consciousness,closing my eyes to embrace my impending death I heard a faint sound of a pair of footsteps getting closer.

Then all of a sudden a familiar voice uttered in exuberance "Just What do you think you're doing down there?"

As if my body regained some of its strength my eyes opened again. looking up to see where this familiar voice was coming from.

From out of the blue It was none other than, Desmond. He was in his regular outfit but I could see an eminently white & blue aura around him.

I tried to say something but my strength seems to be tottering and unsound, keeping me silent, leaving me no choice but to be tacit unfortunately.

Desmond continued, oblivious to my dying condition "This is not a time for you to slack off, get up!"

"You don't want Saxon to see you like this can't we? Here I'll help you up."

Desmond started carrying me, resting my arm on his shoulders the same way I carried my wounded partner Saxon, out of the tunnels before.

Desmond started walking me towards... nothing...I see no clear path to take but Desmond is still dragging my sorry arse to it regardless.

I look at him and he seems to be smiling, looking like a happy-go-lucky fella, strange.

Demond started saying "I always ended up cleaning up your mess whenever Saxon's away. It was because so that those AAAA bastards wont track us down. But man oh man how tedious it was to clear up all that evidence you keep leaving on in your trail of mayhem."

"You know it was supposed to be just the two of us, Me and Saxon. The moment you joined us we thought you were just looking for trouble but you showed some exceptional skill. You even made it past to elite status pretty fast with flying colors. The overseer even admires your skill so much that he trusts you to do top secret elite missions alone. huh, you had me jealous there."

(Desmond was jealous of me?)

Desmond began explaining himself while reminiscing as the scene shifted to a flashback on a bleak rainy afternoon, back when there was no AAA to begin with, back when there was chaos still in spur but in a more disorderly fashion, with constant riots and hysteria still prevalent along in the cities. The scene plays out where we see a little Desmond and Saxon.

"You know, we really weren't that loyal to the overseer, me and Saxon. Saxon was like an elder brother to me, although he is quite reckless and a joker at times he still means well. Back then we were just two orphans kids loitering around the streets begging for food and money. We even ended up stealing at one point cause we were so hungry at the time. One time after escaping our attempted robbery, we saw a mysterious man, this guy was actually the overseer in disguise trying to find recruits for himself.

Even though we were kids he saw our potential as he pointed out to the mess we made, with knocked out bodies littered behind us. Due to this, he gave us an offer we can't refuse. And that's how we came to be, joining his organization just so we wont starve to death. We had no choice. The time we were at our ripened age of maturity. Saxon was scheming something, he wasn't just in it for survival in this mad world, he was actually-"

"Planning to expose that son of a bitch's shady shit." An older voice rang out nearby catching us by surprise. I look up and saw it was none other than Saxon, in his regular attire unscathed.

I was up in tears seeing my only friends and partners alive and well but I still couldn't express my joy as I am still weak.

"Buddy how's it going!? I knew that you're still staying strong." Saxon beamed.

Saxon looked curiously at me "Hm, must be one of those days huh?" he said.

Saxon grimaced then decided to land a punch right on to my face.

Ow! What in the...

"HEY! Wake up sleepy head! you're not done yet!" He bellowed.

That random punch actually worked. I slightly feel more alive now as I opted to stand by myself, yet I still haplessly couldn't speak.

My eyes blinked a few times and was surprised that we made it somewhere where I can see something besides darkness.

Here I saw a spotlight right under our noses. As I look up, I saw an aperture of light right above us with a hanging ladder hung up pretty high, similar to that time when I was escaping through the tunnels with Saxon.

Saxon smirked, noticing me looking up at the ladder and the aperture above.

Desmond said "Were gonna need you to get up there."

"Yeah its not over for you yet." he reiterated then said "You're the only one out of the three of us who's still got some fight left in em."

I was confused to what they were needing me to do. And what do they mean its still not over for me?

"Finish what we started, find him and end this once and for all buddy."

Saxon shifted his weight and bent down a little as his palms reached down offering me some kind of boost.

Should I go? Might as well, I'm curious to see whats above.

I ran and I precisely hopped on to Saxon's palms then he proceeded to boost me high enough so that I could reach the ladder up top.

As I held on to the ladder, I looked down and saw both of them smiling one last time waving at me goodbye before my partners disintegrated like sand flying through the wind.

I patted myself down to see if I too, would disintegrate like them. But I didn't.

So its true? I'm still alive?

I looked up and continued climbing the ladder into the light.

As I reached the apex of the aperture, the light inside seemed to be fast approaching. The light! Its getting too bright for me, My eyes! I...I can't see...No!...AHHHH!-

.

.

.

"AAAHHHHhh-"

"OW!"

My near death experience was shortlived as my own frozen head suddenly jolted upwards in a knee jerk reaction going out of my borderline eternal slumber smacking headfirst onto the glass container thus giving it a slight crack.

I blinked.

(what the...So...Cold...Where am I?)


	2. Repurcussions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my dear squidly folks and welcome to chapter 2 of this hearty sequel to otherworldly agent!
> 
> Like always though I humbly bestow my sincerest apologies! hopefully this story's progress' impasse wasn't much of a problem.
> 
> Anyways here comes what you've all been waiting for since the prequel! As promised, Enjoy!

**Chapter 2: Repercussions**

What is this place? I thought to myself as my half lidded eyes scanned the reality before me.

I couldn't feel my body except only my head that had earlier gave a slight crack on the glass in front of me...Speaking of which where am I now?

I could only discern a bunch of silhouettes at the foreground in shades of red but I could see the cracked glass in front of me so I assume I'm still wearing my pair of red glasses. Luckily I didn't break them during my abrupt awakening.

I feel enclosed in some kind of human sized glass container...And its freezing like hell...Well...Maybe not like hell, haven't been there yet.

Since I'm awake my body started to shiver in reaction to this atrocious temperature. I need get out of here now before I freeze to death again.

Was that how I died in the first place? Either way it is imperative that I get out of here as soon as possible.

I don't want to give myself a headache by breaking this glass like before so I have to shake this frozen body and thaw it out.

As I did that I finally felt the heat of my limbs, Well some of them...Wait a minute, I could recall I had one missing arm which is actually my left if I'm not mistaken.

I looked down at my appendages and was greatly shocked as I could not believe what I had seen before me. Not only I grew back my missing arm but it was abnormally larger than my other arm! It was red tinged with apricot stripes and more muscular; luckily I still retained a hand with all five fingers. Speaking of which what is this monster of an arm?!

It feels just like my previous hand but heavier! What kind of hellish experimentation they've been doing to me while I was on the other side!?

Am I in another dream again?...I've seen weirder so I guess I'm not.

I seem to be able to clench my new fists normally. So in that case maybe I could put this to good use like maybe getting myself out here first.

regardless of this cramped space I started lifting my abominable arm then leaned my elbow in.

"NGH!" as I landed the punch the small crack begins to grow on the glass.

Heres another elbow in then here comes the second punch!

"HAH!" the crack formed a hole but water came through the glass so I assume that the outside is apparently flooded.

"Here goes nothing."

I breathed in as much air inside as possible, holding my breath before landing in the third punch.

"MMGH!"

The crack finally grew large enough thus breaking the glass in front of me. Suddenly a large gush of water poured in quickly flooding my holding chamber.

I can only assume I have thirty seconds left of air in addition to the fact that I really am not a good swimmer so I gotta act fast.

I swam out into the abyss, luckily I'm outside of this confining cell now and my shades gives off some kind of night vision so I can see a bit more in the dark, in fact the outlines of the debris glow in a strange blue hue...Huh, weird.

I quickly scanned the surrounding vicinity for any strange objects around. I found a few glass chambers just like mine but they were all broken leaving me to question one thing:

Were there others like me in there that had escaped earlier than me?

I shrugged the question away, focusing whats at stake here and continued my escape.

as I swam along I found a Katana lying on the ground besides a fallen surgical table.

Hey its my sword! But how did it get here?

Anyways I opted implicitly to pick it up since I've always kept in mind that I must always have something to defend myself with.

So I carried it along with me then continued forging ahead in to this damp and dark place that probably had a cave in.

I continued swimming my way on to a series of narrow corridors but alas my capacity for air is almost running out so I really have to hurry.

I swam further and unfortunately I found myself with a horrible hapless fate before me.

No way, an elevator!? Is this the only means of escape I have? There's got to be another way out. Think Rochsas THINK! I'm running out of air!

As I look around in panic hoping for a way out I see a hole at the corner below me with a bunch of debris surrounding it.

With no other options left I forced myself in, With little ounce of breath I have left, I squeezed myself inside and with the help of a little push I was finally out.

However, it looks like my luck has run out since I couldn't hold my breath anymore due to me carelessly exerting too much effort through that. Now I'm regurgitating water.

This is it Rochsas, you're gonna drown all alone, hopeless, useless and worst of all worthless.

I tried to muster some fighting spirit left in me to at least keep me going for a little while until I could find some fresh air but alas it was hopeless.

This is the end, I'm sorry guys I wasn't trained for this...

I closed my eyes inexplicably accepting my fate as I anticipate the arrival of my death waiting for it to be over.

.

.

.

Until...

*zzzt*

Huh? What's that sound? Was that sound a zap of some kind? Where's it coming from?

*ZZZT*

The sound seemed to be getting even closer forcing myself to open my eyes out of curiosity. I looked around and in the corner of my eye I finally found its definite source, what else would be making that noise?

However, I can't quite get a good view of it since my vision was blurry at the moment, perhaps it was the lack of air I'm having but I could slightly tell that in the distance before me I spot a dark looming figure.

It started to realize it wasn't swimming alone in this desolate waters as it was now heading this way.

And at a moment's notice before I even knew it...

OOMPF!

It rammed me so hard making me spin around in mid-air or shall I say in mid-float. Gauging from the impact it felt quite massive. Luckily it didn't knock me out maybe due to the water pressure around softening the blow or whatever physics could tell.

*zzzzZZZZT*

Here it comes again! I shifted myself and turned counter clockwise. In the duration of my turn the figure scurried through me in a flash which I dodged fortunately.

With this opportunity I was able to get a glimpse of it: Its tail color around the edges was probably lime green but the rest of its body from behind seemed to match the color of the water I'm in and somehow it doesn't seem interested into eating me, well...not yet.

It's quite an aggressive fella but its doing the fight and flight tactic against me for some reason. Now where did it go now? It disappeared all of a sudden.

*zzt!*

Upon hearing that my spatial reasoning gave me a palpable atmosphere as a heavy weight suddenly rested on my shoulders, feeling a huge presence lurking behind me.

I wince as I turned around in apprehension of what's to become of me. Would I become mince meat? Or will I become its underwater punching bag?

My eyes widened in shock upon seeing the creatures full frontal features. It's piercing unblinking eyes, its huge orange mouth, and its curled whiskers that looks like its actively charged with electricity.

Unfortunately however, this ungodly sight was short lived as I am now short on my own life so to speak. I began to cough, as my own body attempted to dispel as much water out of my system as possible since I had no air left so leaving water per se to supersede it while it continuously fills up my innards.

My agitated actions was left unnoticed as the curious creature started to swim back whilst still facing me. It's probably about to ram me again I just know it.

And before I knew it again...I was right.

"UGH!"

This time however, I've decided to take myself with it as I started to grab its head with my two arms. However, my normal right arm slipped, leaving me with my left abominable hand. I use it to reach for crease or anything else to grab on to...And finally I did but it felt rather...

Shocking!

Much to my dismay I unfortunately grabbed its curly whiskers instead!

"AAGGH!"

I exclaimed in agony as I felt the electricity surge throughout my arm painfully, but surprisingly so did the creature as well, giving me more reason to not let myself go no matter how painful it was.

The creature struggled and gave me such a rodeo of a ride. It cried out in pain whilst desperately trying to shake me off.

This wasn't a good idea! I though to myself, as my eyes begin to close half lidded; I felt close to passing out from both the risk of drowning and being fried underwater.

The creature seemed to have had enough of my antics and had begun swimming upwards. I held on firmly, not letting go one bit as this could be my only one way ticket to freedom.

Moments later I felt the splash of water above me and soon after I felt the warmth of the suns rays over me; giving me enough of an inkling to know that I was now afloat in mid-air and...About to fall onto a pile of-

OW! My thoughts interrupted me as I landed face first onto something hard.

My body then twitched intermittently due to the shock of holding on to that creature's electrical whiskers for so long.

My eyes begin to close as I let myself pass out, meanwhile I heard a deep agonizing moan from afar.

Was it that creature? Did it also washed itself up on this shore with me?

Curious, I used whatever is remaining of my strength to open my eyes, I ended up struggling to even open them fully though.

I darted my sights across the distance and saw something even stranger than the last; a group of bizarre creatures apprehensively approaching the giant electric fish that I brought out here with me.

these creatures, I've never seen anyone like them at all. My half lidded eyes repressed my full understanding of these creatures before me but I can at least say upon first glance that they possess four limbs standing upright like a human with the exception of having these octopus legs as head wear or something.

Following that, I hear incoherent blathers coming from them. Upon hearing those words however, My brain started to ache, and to make matters worse I suddenly hear all these voices in my head. These voices entail pretty much what I'm hearing right now; their gibberish started echoing in my head, recurring in its recesses, back and forth their gibberish shifted into fathomable words as if my head is trying to translate whatever their saying.

While I was having my mind induced trauma I suddenly heard foot steps getting even closer. This could probably mean one of them noticed me and is now walking up to me to see if I'm a threat or not...Or even worse, possibly food.

I clenched my teeth as I struggle to move myself off the pavement but every inch of my body was shaking, deterring me from getting up no matter how hard I try.

I thought to myself repeatedly "Please don't eat me, Please don't eat me." I wasn't really scared of dying but being eaten alive is one of my worst nightmares.

Back then I was a fighting machine but now I somehow got in to this weakened state; It feels rather embarrassing actually.

While I was squirming about I suddenly got startled upon hearing the chuck of a gun in front of me. I stopped and carefully looked up to see what it might be.

I saw a pair of combat boots below, then as I continued to look further up my head suddenly felt the nozzle of the gun right in front of me nuzzling onto my nose. looking through the gun, I saw its wielder.

It had some kind of goggles on with a weird hairdo of some sort also it strangely surprises my how they somehow closely resemble how humans look like: It had a mouth, a nose, two arms, two legs, and is apparently wearing some kind of human dishabille clothing...Well judging from those clothes, why do they need to cover up like that? Aren't they animals? Why are they acting like some form of militarized group of creatures? Or am I thoroughly off-base?

This thing then started bellowing at me which evoked my mind induced trauma to exacerbate once more. It's like its voice is hitting the back of my head, I could hear both incoherent gurgles and actual human voices. I think it's trying to ask me who I am and where I'm from but unfortunately I can't answer that moreover the creature decided to bash my head repeatedly in with the butt of the gun.

At first it felt like plastic really, but under the circumstances my body was too weak to comprehend the weight of the blow so I went under the pretense of being unconscious so that I could finally rest for awhile. But I hope the silver lining is that I'll make it out alive especially in one piece while I'm asleep.

Listening to the voices as the creatures continued to murmur nearby. It somehow seemed to be getting more and more conceivable.

"How convenient...Grglgbrb...Take..grglgrlb...This...Thing...Grgglrgb...To...Lord...Octavio..."

"Get...Grglbrbgr...The Giant...Zapfish...Grglbrbgrl...Into its...Proper...Confinement."

Wait a minute...Was that just english I heard? What in the actual-

OW!

zzzzzzzzzz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally Done for this chapter! By the way I usually write and edit my stories using only the doc manager in here. I'm afraid I've gotten quite used to it ever since I started writing here.
> 
> Here's an updated character Bio for our main character Rochsas after his recent resurrection:
> 
> Name: Rochsas (Rock-sas)
> 
> Description: A middle aged human dead but now revived. Injected with the Nerotonin-5G Blood Serum by the late Desmond which turned Rochsas into the man that you see today. Some new Notable features in addition with his previous look from before is the change of clothing and a new arm. His new grown left arm was triggered by the medicine taking effect on his body. The serum was originally meant for genetically modified experiments with inherent abilities from actual sea animals; namely the squids and octopuses where the silver inkling and octoling came from in the last story. But the effect took its toll on a dead human instead. This new arm formed and resembled that of a crabs red claw with the exception of a hand instead of a claw. It was abnormally larger and more muscular than a normal arm, it was color red tinged with apricot stripes. Luckily his right arm was completely normal. His face was now covered with a black Double Layered Winter Face Mask and Steampunk goggles with red lenses. The mystery of his arm and the abilities he will soon discover will be shown in the following chapters.
> 
> P.S
> 
> Interested in wanting to know the origin of how the giant zapfish became a literal zapfish? Wanna know how it got its limitless supply of electricity? Well I did write how it got the electricity in the first place. It could even possibly become canon. Interested? Well read the last chapter of my previous story to find out!
> 
> By the way hope you enjoyed this one!


	3. Extrication

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again fellow squidlies and welcome to chapter 3 for this story!
> 
> This has been quite well overdue for awhile now which is pretty much like the rest of how my stories go lately but you've already gotten used to that haven't you? :)
> 
> Well at least I'ts here now and it is finally ready for your reading pleasure.
> 
> So with that said I am happy to announce that some of the characters you all know and love will make their debut here, so keep watch. ;)
> 
> P.S
> 
> Don't fret, no blood would be shed...Only ink!

**Chapter 3: Extrication**

I groggily opened my eyes...

*Groan* Wh-where am I?

Waking up like this felt like the second time of my reawakening.

*Yawn*

In hindsight, helplessly allowing them to capture me was indeed rather stupid, in fact I loathe being the helpless swine in a rodeo. I'd rather die than be imprisoned for the rest of my life but given the circumstances there was no other option.

Well on the bright side, I feel quite invigorated now like a stream of lost energy found its rightful place; with that said I've got all this pent up anger too that I need to release albeit how that could come off as irrational, I really never liked getting captured in the first place let alone being imprisoned for who knows how long.

I looked back at myself to see if I am at all, at one peace.

Good thing is, I am. but its not at all what I expected.

I noticed that I have various tubes inserted into me and on top of that my limbs were all strapped in by these metal cuffs, as well as even more cuffs strapping my mutated left arm. Strangely enough I seem to be reclined on a metal bed as well.

I wouldn't believe these things would go so far into keeping their prisoners detained like this but I was clearly mistaken upon seeing myself confined inside another glass container.

*Groan* "Not again."

I snarled, When I get out of these darn straps, first thing I'm gonna do is find the one who's in charge of all this nonsense then coerce em to tell me everything.

Anyways right now, I should be worried about escaping this hellhole but...

I squinted and muttered "Where is my God damn Katana? I swear that I had it with me on shore awhile ago."

"It must be here somewhere...These fuckers must have kept it for themselves...The bastards...Argh forget about that Rochsas, focus!"

I proceeded to look far ahead through the glass and to my surprise I saw them again however the last thing I recall they was the one pointing a toy gun at my temple so I wasn't able to get a full picture but now I can see who they actually are.

Albeit after a few seconds of careful observation I now feel dumbfounded.

"What the...Hell am I looking at?" It's not a question of who anymore it's now a matter of what.

They look human but what's with the get up with these weird red hairdo that they're having? I can even see it twitching like its alive or something.

They also have a slim physique which tells me that they're female. It would make sense since they wear military clothing in a feminine like fashion; This would lead me to assume that they belong to an organized group of military people as well.

However, these ones monitoring me were wearing white buttoned up lab coats with the usual metal goggles covering their eyes and I see at least two of them.

Currently one of them seem to be manning a console in front of me while the other was writing something on a clipboard as I muse about.

The other clipboard one started talking to the console one. Once they started talking, even as I hear them clearly it was still full of malarkey but unexpectedly however it somehow made my ears ring in high frequency.

Deep in my head I could hear portions of this from them:

("This is our top priority for a new possible Octo weapon...Before we Begin commencing Infusion of Magenta Ink into Subject 19...Ensure that the ink dosage is high enough as to make sure to render it unconscious before for the brainwashing procedure.")

My brain however refused to comprehend this due to the excruciating pain I have in my ears right now.

I exclaimed "Ahhh! What is wrong with me!?"

"Eek! It's awake! Tell the others!" said the other scientist.

My actions didn't go unnoticed as I struggle on and about in my constraints while those scientists dropped whatever they were doing and started scurrying away in fright; Sooner or later they would probably alert the guards and knock me out again.

I tried to budge my right arm but it wasn't enough. I tried to budge my legs off but these too weren't enough as well. Guess Its up to my o'l left arm here. I clenched my left hand and with all my might I lifted it up as hard as I can.

And after awhile, what a surprise, with no holds barred, I was free of these aching straps that easily. Guess they underestimated my strength.

I then proceeded to remove these tubes and the rest of these straps that were still holding me down.

Now for this glass container. Unlike before, The glass was actually more feeble than the last as It only took two punches with my left to fully break it.

*The tintinnabulation of the alarm begins to echo around the whole complex*

The guards will come soon. Heck, I'll be surrounded in a few minutes if I try to stay here any longer.

I smirked, Just like old times.

Stepping out from my holding cell I muttered "Now where the hell is my Katana?"

I searched the room for it but all I found was nothing. Just an empty room with nothing but a console and my holding cell.

*Sigh* I opened my palms and stared onto my hands as I slowly lift them up. "Hand-to-Hand it is then."

I clenched my fist as I Continued Forging ahead, sauntering out of the cell I was in.

Strange, They seem to not even have a door in this place.

This hallway was dark and damp with purple ooze smeared around the corners. As I walk about I see other cells without any doors. With that said, inside the rooms I glanced about, I could see yellow creatures with yellow glowing whiskers and protuberant orange lips hovering in an enclosed glowing yellow sphere on a bulb-esque pedestal.

"What are these things? Some sort of experiments?" I pensively asked myself.

As I made it onto the end of the corridor I see thin traces of purple liquid right on the floor that leads to some kind of

"What is this? This seems to be some sort of giant Tea Kettle with some stickers plastered onto to it."

Bizarre...It also has a grate on top with tinges of purple liquid.

Huh, Deja Vu, following another trail of liquid like before. In retrospect, judging from this trail of liquid, perhaps it came from those things that somehow escaped through this kettle hatch or whatever this is...Huh, Deja Vu indeed.

They are not those silver freaks though like last time.

How would I even get out of this secluded room then? I can't even fit in there...Unless...

I marched onto the kettle, lifting my left arm, I smashed onto the grate, rending it asunder.

I stared down at the kettle's aperture. It seems like a long way down. With the alarm bell still ringing, I guess I have no choice but to hop down and hope for the best.

And so I did, without sign of reluctance I jumped in with my arms crossed.

.

.

.

(Meanwhile around the premises of 'Enter the Octobot King!')

DJ Octavio was on his two bare foot tentacles standing before the Giant Zapfish. With his temperamental sullen glare on his eyes, he gazed at its magnificent electrical aura. With his two middle tentacle arms crossed without a scar, he has his kabuto helmet on but he's not equipped with any wasabi stalks at the moment.

His free tentacle brushed the side of his chin in a pensive quizzical manner as he muttered "All that effort into trying to invade that blasted city they call Inkopolis *shivers of disgust* ugh...That plan was all but a waste of time."

His octoling spies have recently studied the behavior of the Giant Zapfish after having fortunately catching the said zapfish ashore awhile ago. They claimed that every now and then, the Giant Zapfish leaves the Tower when no one is looking just to go for a swim. With this said, DJ Octavio felt rather stupid for not taking this into consideration and use this earlier as an advantage to catch the beast.

"Lord DJ Octavio!" A lone Elite Octoling holding an Octoshot saluted towards DJ Octavio.

DJ Octavio faced the lone Elite Octoling and said in an exasperated tone "What is it?"

Standing erect she spoke "We just received news that Subject 19 has gone out of confinement my lord."

"Impossible...Send as much resistance and capture it ASAP! I'll save the Great OctoWeapons for that naive juvenile called Agent 3. Also I on the other hand will create a little remix for our prancing detainee." DJ Octavio chuckled menacingly.

She saluted again "Yes! As instructed my lord...And what do you mean by remix?"

"Just get out of here!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued...
> 
> For the record some good news, next chapter is nearly done, Just decided to split this into two parts cause of the longevity of this entire chapter felt too overbearing for me. Eitherway I hope you enjoyed this one in particular! Also still working on that Ashi story behind the scenes.


	4. Octopus-At-Arms part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoping to see some ink shed but failed to see that in the last chapter? Well look no more cause we are back in action. And I mean that in both manners of context!
> 
> Fun fact by the way, notice how completely opposite this genre is compared to my story called "My Strange Obsession"? Yeah cool cool, anyways here goes nothing, Enjoy!

**Chapter 4: Octopus-at-Arms Part 1**

(On the outskirts of Octo-Valley)

"OW!"

It seems that I hit my head on to some other grate. Wonder where I am now?

I attempted to push the grate above.

"Hnggh...No use."

I decided to punch it with my right instead.

*BAM*

"Oh." It just so happens that the punch made the grate lid skyrocket up high.

"That worked."

Aside from my newborn but mutated left hand, It seems that I've discovered that my normal hand had some lingering untapped potential in it that I wasn't aware of.

I climbed out and stepped down off the platform which seems to be another giant kettle.

I asked myself staring at the kettle I came out off "So I was transported from there to here in a matter of seconds with just these Kettles? With this technology they probably made vehicles obselete...What is this sorcery?"

I then turned around and all of a sudden I couldn't help but stop myself as I began gazing around my surroundings.

It was a long time since I've felt the outdoor breeze again but now, I am and it was...Breathtaking.

It was the first time ever in who knows how long ever since I've basked under the sunlight's rays.

The scenery was so lucid, so vivid, the sky was so blue, so bright, the birds soaring to and fro from the sky.

I embraced the warmth of the sunlight. It was a matter of time I had felt this peaceful before...UntiI felt a palpable presence nearby.

I looked about curiously and much to my chagrin a grotesque creature stood before me as it was standing on some kind of hovercraft which I assume was probably staring at me the entire time.

I froze about and looked straight into its piercing eyes. This red creature is like a sentient octopus tentacle having an eerie mien with a human-esque face and on top of that it's riding some kind of platform with a loudspeaker attached to it.

It started to jump in surprise, took quite awhile as it is now alert towards my presence.

It panicked as it aimed it's speakers towards me.

"What are you gonna do? Play me a lullaby?" But at a moment's notice It immediately shot something at me.

With my innate combat instincts still intact I immediately dodged it as quickly as a could. Although it's been a long time since my awakening, my skills still know no bounds as far as I know.

"Huh?"

I looked back at the enemy and then back at the projectile. It was a ball of purple liquid, slowly hurling into an arc about to fall on to the ground.

As it splattered on to the surface it left a purple mess on to the ground. Speaking of which I stepped on a puddle of purple liquid just as I dodged that.

"Eghhhh." I grimaced upon stepping on this weird liquid.

At least it wasn't sticky and its viscosity is similar to water...But thicker I suppose.

I muttered to myself as I turned up to face the shooter "The hell...Is this thing serious? I was wondering if that was a bullet or something. Seriously, don't toy with me."

Once I was about face, it seemed quite shocked and froze on its place.

I pointed at it and scoffed "You deserve a good face-to-floor treatment for not taking me quite seriously."

With this opportunity in hand I didn't hesitate to reciprocate its shot as I lunged onto it ,clenching my left fist as I do and I landed in a punch directly onto the freaks face.

A sound of a *SPLAT* emitted right after. It sounded like someone getting gibbed.

While my punch went through, I was momentarily blinded by the purple liquid that spewed onto my face.

Luckily the liquid slowly dripped off my face on its own but to expedite it I brushed it off my face.

I turned up to face my foe but alas I asked myself "Where did it go?"

I looked around to see the body and shortly after it was to no avail, I see nothing, leaving me to assume...

"Did it explode somehow? What in the blue blazes are those things? Do they have a rare case of spontaneous combustion?...This is getting weirder and weirder by the minute."

*PLOP*

*PLOP*

*PLOP*

"Huh,what was that?" I looked around and I found myself surrounded by a bunch of these sentient tentacles again.

These freaks looked akin to the previous one I somehow exploded.

I also see one between them has a riot shield attached on its vehicle.

I clenched my left fist as I smirked "Well the fight begins." I begun lunging towards the riot shield freak.

Whilst mid-air I landed in a straight punch easily breached through its riot shield and continued flying through right onto its face.

*SPLAT!* it exploded into purple smithereens like that last one.

"Luckily I have these red goggles and mask on, very convenient."

The two freaks prior, timed their shots right and had successfully hit me while I was distracted by the freak exploding in front of me.

"Ow! what the..." this one hit my head.

"Ow, hey!" the other hit my arse.

"Oh you tease!"

Wow to be frank, These projectiles were waaay slower than bullets and on top of that they didn't even pack a punch.

I begun glowering to both of these freaks for what they've done. Although they can't see me through my mask and goggles, I had the look of a pretty pissed guy inside.

I started dash kicking the other one, my speed was so fast my dash was almost recognizable as a blur.

*SPLAT*

I then dodged another oncoming ball of liquid from behind me as I did a backwards cartwheel kick towards the other freak's face.

*SPLAT*

Moments later...

*PLOP*

That sound means there emerges another one huh? But where is it?

Then I saw a glimpse of the culprit trying to abscond from me.

"Oh there it is I got you."

I started to chase its liquid that trailed behind one of the pillars over yonder.

I jumped from the side as I exclaimed "Aha!" "...What the hell?"

I found nothing but copious amounts of purple goo.

*PLOP*

*PLOP*

*PLOP*

"Aha! There you are...Wait what the?"

What I saw was not what I was expecting as I saw three armless small metallic robots that plopped out of the liquid instead.

All three of them started to ignite their boosters from behind then begun charging at me.

I crouched and shielded myself using my left arm as all three started launching themselves towards me.

*SPLAT* *SPLAT* *SPLAT*

After the combined kamikaze I feel myself still in one peace.

"Huh?"

I expected a live grenade but I was just showered with the same liquid.

*Copter Blades whirring*

"Huh a helicopter?"

I turned around and when I finally saw it I immediately recoiled as I jumped backwards from the distance it had closed towards me.

Even though they have those cartoony looking faces, they still creep me out. Those piercing eyes and fat protuberant lips...Almost as intimidating as that bastard Erebus.

Well at least it's something new as opposed to the whole faceless clones I fought back then.

This thing however, looks similar with the other ones but this one is wearing a metal bowl on its head with a loudspeaker and copter blades attached in its head.

"Now you're going aerial huh? Bet you didn't know..."

"I can jump pretty high!" I jumped towards it and reached out with my left hand.

Once I caught it I grabbed it tight with my own two hands, it then struggled about trying to break free from my tight grip. whilst It was in my grip I gauged at its peculiar size...It seems to be quite small, in fact it could almost be the same size as my left hand.

Well judging that these tentacles are part of something bigger; if the lesson of marine life served me right, maybe the source of these tentacles would look like to be as enormous as that giant electric fish.

"Hmph."

Without hesitation I clenched my fist hard, crushing it enough for it to...

*SPLAT*...Explode.

I flapped my hands to brush off this liquid "Eughh..."

This place seems to be getting filled with all these leftover purple liquid, I feel sorry for the poor sod who'll clean up this mess. Thank god these boots of mine are a big help.

*Copter blades humming*

More of these copter freaks show up and I began grabbing each and every one of them and throwing themselves onto one another.

Since I'm impervious to their projectiles I opt to just go all out with no worry.

"Anyone else?" Silence ensued at the moment so believe it or not it's apparently clear for now.

Alright then. Time to find my Katana and come to think of it, their boss...But oh wait...*facepalm*

"Ow! That facepalm hurt. Shouldn't had done that."

I forgot to even coerce them to where their leader or king might be.

And at a moments notice "Woah woah woah!" I flailed my arms backwards, balancing me back.

"I almost fell back down there."

I didn't expect to be at the edge of the floor I thought at first those buildings and landscapes in the far off distance where standing in on the same ground as I was so thereby making this be some kind of rooftop I wonder.

"Wait a minute..." I looked again and analyzed the floor around me more closely.

Do my eyes deceive me or am I seeing floating platforms now? On top of that I seem to be on top of one.*Gulp* I think I'm gonna get sick.

It's so far down, Would have wanted to try flying but not like this!

I'm really gonna get sick if I keep looking down there...*MGNH*...*Exhales deeply*..."Just hold it and don't think about it."

*Looks back down*

"Oh dear God there it goes again!"

Phew...As I wiped my face of agony I looked around and I noticed a gleam of gild shining at me that was peering behind one of the pillars.

I walked closer to inspect and I noticed that it's some kind of wall...A kind of metallic vault even.

I moved in closer, trying to shrug off the abysmal height I'm at and I seem to notice that it has a golden lock shaped like a crab in the middle.

With no wherewithal to open it I said to myself "Who needs a key?"

Without a shadow of a doubt, I punched it a couple of times.

After a crack formed I knew that it was possible so I punched it some more and voila! It shattered to pieces.

"Piece of cake! Is there treasure around in here?"

Alas, unfortunately I found none since the vault unveiled only an octagonal shaped platform which somehow resembles a stepping pad.

As the name suggests I stepped on it, the purple goo left from the mess I made that was sticking to my boot somehow activated it as it lighted up.

I heard it's machinery revving up and in a matter of time a strong gush of wind suddenly boosts me up high...Too high.

"Woah woah whaaat the heeeell!?"

As I fly up in the sky I flailed around in panic not knowing where I would land.

"OW!"

I landed face first onto another stepping pad.

I rubbed my face sorely as I fixed myself up "How far high did I go? Where did I even go?"

As I turned about I was met with a few dozens of these belligerent freaks on motorized sweepers, all ready to come at me.

"So they were expecting me huh?"

One had two tentacles, the other wearing snorkels, a few above on a pedestal holding a rifle, and a bunch of airborne ones again.

"Didn't they get the memo?" Even with their combined numbers they seem to forget that their guns have no effect on me since I still see the same projectile "Oh well, more fodder for me."

.

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can rest now here OR are you up for some more? See next part for more...


	5. Octopus-At-Arms part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's part 2 for Octopus-at-Arms. Enjoy!

**Chapter 5: Octopus-at-Arms Part 2**

I charged in ahead and dealt each and every one of them with a single but swift and deafening blow. One after the other, I kick, a flip, a hook, a straight, an uppercut, all manner of arse kicking.

After clearing this area full of freaks, I still find myself wanting more until I felt a sudden tap behind my shoulder.

"Hyah!"

I swung my arm as I turn and I saw someone dodging my strike as it did a couple of flamboyant backflips.

I muttered "Something to Level the playing field huh?"

And no doubt about that since I realized its one of those female soldiers that captured me back then but this one had darker hair and some green seaweed sticking out of her head.

I pointed at it and berated "You're gonna pay for capturing me!" She stopped her back flipping and took a crouched position facing towards me.

She smirked as she chucked her gun "mmmblbl~We'll see about that."

"Argh!" There goes that ringing in my ear again.

I shrugged it off immediately as I started charging at her relentlessly while she too did the same.

She started shooting trails of ink on the ground on her way to me but I ignored that as it was no match for a punch in the face.

"Die!" I bellowed.

"HYAH!...what?" I felt nothing after my punch went through like it was thin air.

"Where'd you go?"

*PLOP*

"mgblrgblrgl~Right behind you." She scoffed smugly.

Alas, she didn't know I have heightened peripheral vision which means I can sense threats coming even from behind me.

In spite of that ability however, I deliberately stood there as a daring gesture for her to take a shot at me...And she did so as expected as she begun opening a barrage of gunfire at my back.

I winced expecting something painful...And fortunately it wasnt what I expected.

That shot was no different at all and it still didn't pack the firepower I had hoped for.

Shocked at my impervious ability to resist her projectiles she had gotten gauche and stuttered "Wh-wh-why Isn't it w-working?"

As I turn about face, I nonchalantly stood in front of her; It is a way of saying "Try me." Wherein so she did without much hesitation.

She continued to fire at me but much to her dismay it still yielded the same results.

"You know what really irks me?"

Her distress rendered her defenseless leaving me with the opportunity as I swiftly grabbed her neck and lifted her up above my head.

"The sound you people make. It drives me crazy!"

She uttered whilst in the chokehold "gbrlsgmsgbr~You...W-What are you?"

*A monotonous ring echoed inside my eardrums again*

"AHhh my...My ears! Why you little, get out of my face!"

I threw her as far as I could and quite frankly it was in fact pretty far, far enough for her to fall over the edge, plummetting into her doom.

Moments later I noticed that there wasn't a scream nor a sound uttered as she fell.

Curious I proceeded to check the edge I threw her off to. I looked down into the abyss, as I tolerate this horrendous height but I see no sign of her.

I narrowed my eyes as an itch started to occur. Signalling me that there might be something wrong here.

"HAH!" A female uttered in a garbled sound as it tried to attempt a sneak attack behind me.

Unfortunately for her I can see things coming from behind, hence I dodged the backhand and reciprocated it with mine.

However, she quickly dodged my counterattack as she backflipped away a few inches away from me.

She began going into a fighting stance inducing me also to do the same.

She started beckoning me with her hand in a taunting manner.

I clenched my teeth in indignance however I soon realized that unfortunately a large group of her ilk was looming over in the distance ready to join the party.

"Guess we have company...Woah!"

I bent down as she did a flying roundhouse towards me. I returned with a straight but she calmly dodges this in the same way.

I leg sweeped under her feet but she dodged this as well.

We continued exchanging with each some blows and each was flawlessly dodged in an instant; however, in the midst of our bout she was concurrently communicating with her ear piece saying

"mbagrblsbr~Unit 466 Reporting to all ground units, Currently engaging A-CLASS Threat and had found out that it is impervious to our ink. I repeat, threat is immune to ink. Initiate unarmed modus operandi."

As I continued blocking her attacks, I looked back into the group and I noticed them dropping all their weapons in hand all of a sudden and started sprinting at me...No wait...They all concurrently melted into the liquid for some reason.

I was befuddled as I stopped midway, staring at the odd scene happening over yonder thus leaving me open for...

*BAM*

"Woops, thought you could slip in a punch at me would ya?" I said this as I had grabbed her arm beforehand.

She snarled as I started leaning my hip in and grabbing her hand with my other arm; using my back as leverage, I bent down and threw her over my shoulder, thus slamming her down onto the ground.

*SPLAT*

"What the? She exploded into a puddle of purple goo in the same way just like those freaks prior to this did."

An army of these seaweed bearing militants plopped out from the liquid below me and started surrounding me one by one. They stood around in encompass, getting ready for the imminent bout that will transpire leaving me no means of escape, but I don't intend to do so just yet.

"Bring it ON!" I bellowed as I took a stance.

One lunged towards me, I stepped aside to dodge her then one grabbed me from behind, locking my arms in place but unfortunately for her my arms were not meant to be restrained so she wasn't successful in doing so. As I elbow her lights out, others came rushing in.

One front kicked me but I grabbed her foot and flipped her off towards a group of them. One clung herself on to my left arm but I shook her off and threw her down on the ground, then stomped on her.

I grabbed the other one's face and threw her down on the ground hard. Next one I choke slammed the other one into oblivion. I kicked, I punched, I used every means of combat without the use of a gun.

*After Much Later*

I panted, trying to catch my breath after that tiring battle...It was seemingly over for now. There was no more sign of any reinforcement as puddles of their liquid were scattered all over the place.

"What a mess." Other than that, I had to endure the pain in my ears as I was hapless that I couldn't avoid listening to their chatters, screams and grunts hence leaving me with a ringing headache in the process all throughout the battle until now.

*PLOP*

*PLOP*

"Hm?"

At a moments notice, at the corner of my eye I see two green triangle shaped objects with a light flashing intermittently that seems to be flying towards me.

A female voice uttered in confidence behind me "We got it now!"

All of a sudden upon hearing that my ears rang again in high frequency.

I covered my ears in pain "Argh! Where...Is...This...Coming...From!?"

This sudden pain thereby left me wide open for those suspicious objects to hit me.

*SPLASH*

*SPLOOSH*

"Gotcha!" said the other female as she pumped her fist in victory.

but something felt strange behind the explosion...

"What!? Impossible!"

*SPLAT*

"No way."

*SPLAT*

I swiftly eliminated the two with one quick punch each.

continuing on, I forged ahead this meandering path: jumping from platform to platform as well as destroying any obstacles that come my way.

and on my journey, I subsequently encountered myriads of enemy splatoons: squads of female militants, sentient freaks, airborne freaks, cyclop freaks and even sentient blocks..

Some of them sessile being stationary into one spot, others coming out of nowhere erratically, as well as others that peeve me greatly is the ones blocking my way namely those block type things.

But lo and behold they never thought of changing tactics against me leaving none that can match the power of my defeaning blows as each and everyone of these freaks were easily dispatched by my unarmed attacks.

I stifled a chuckle, staring at the purple ooze before me which is what remains of my last kill as i gloated to myself "Do I even need a Katana for this? This is rather easier than before."

*6 hours of traversing the platforms and fighting these freaks*

In the distance I see another large kettle.

With no apparent path forward thereby leaving me to assume this is a dead end.

Compelling me with no other choice but to take another swirl in and hope that I don't end up getting disintegrated in the process.

I punched it open and immediately dove right inside.

"Here goes nothing!"

.

.

.

* * *

MEANWHILE...

Agent three was going off on her normal skirmishes along the stages Rochsas had gone through.

"This place is empty. I can only see broken boxes, debris and purple ink everywhere. Where are the bad guys?"

Shortly after, agent three comes across a zapfish sitting in its pedestal and then proceeded to shoot it up to free it.

"Hey there little guy, ya sure were lonely up here. Geez captain must have had his information mixed up. There was no one around."

* * *

(Inside the Lair of the Octo-King)

I popped out of the kettle and took a moment to check my surroundings.

The place's atmosphere felt quite the exact opposite: it was eerily quiet, seemingly desolate and rather bleakly damp.

I asked myself "Did I just go through all that just to come back here?"

this place kinda feels awfully familiar though.

"Either way the important thing right now is to...Wait a minute...I forgot to look for my God damn Katana! I completely forgot about that."

I dark malicious voice echoed from the distance "Well well well, if it isn't our prancing detainee, Enjoyed the performance of the cavalcade I threw for you?"

I hurriedly stood up from the kettle and shouted, brandishing my fist towards the direction of this mysterious voice "Don't act so smug! I can kill you with one well placed punch!"

"Gya ha ha ha! Don't bravado me with such haughtiness, Do you even know who you're even talking to?"

I retorted, berating at it "Do you know if I give a shit?"

All of a sudden again, this high frequency ringing from before came back to me and the pain was slowly gestating into my ear drums whenever that voice spoke.

"Argh!" I winced from this ear traumatizing pain as I covered my ears in frustration.

"Gya ha ha ha! Such morbid temper...Would you like a soothing remix to calm yourself down hipster?"

*Dj Octavio's Robot's engine started humming soundly*

I cried out "Ugh...Just...who the hell are you?!"

"Don't fret this will be all over soon...Just stand still and allow me to...REMIX YO FACE!"

*Cue DJ Octavio's Theme Song*

As I stood there covering my ears in exasperation, I saw a huge giant spheric robot rising above from the platform before me, it's green neon lights illuminated the dark area and I could hear the bass resonating slightly louder.

I closed my eyes, smirking "Hmph, Do you think you can kill me with just music?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to push this through to the end of the boss battle but I just couldn't. A boss fight as cool and unique against DJ Octavio should have at least a separate chapter's worth dedicated to it. So alas, I have to skip this till next chapter...But of course, it's not over yet even after the fight. There is still more to be done! See you next chapter! On the other hand, see you after the Ashi one being updated.


	6. Abrogation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rochsas continues to fight DJ Octavio while struggling to keep his ears from bursting.
> 
> During the battle, they still have time to taunt and berate at each other. In the end Octavio's attacks were useless since Rochsas gains the upper hand using his abominable hand, redirecting DJ Octavio's final shot back at him.
> 
> DJ Octavio brings out Rochsas Swords and tries to kill him but utterly fails and in return gets an 'X' scar on Octavio's forearm.
> 
> Rochsas gets his sword back and points it at a defeated Octavio. Not wanting to Die, Dj Octavio decisively proposes and or pleads for a deal. A deal where his crimes will be pardoned but in exchange of getting the Giant Zapfish back that which was Stolen from him.
> 
> Then Chapter 7 Reckoning happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see, there is no chapter written here. Why is that you ask? Well my dumb self can't seem to organize his shit. I was trying to split the longer chapters into two parts so as to not tire you guys from the lengthy ones. But one simple mistake I made became a massive oversight. As a byproduct of that I had completely lost the entire Abrogation chapter. Lost into the void! And worse! I have no sort of backup to even get it back.
> 
> So what happens now? Well I'll just give you guys a run-down on what happened in this forever lost chapter.

**Chapter 6: Abrogation**

Rochsas continues to fight DJ Octavio while struggling to keep his ears from bursting.

During the battle, they still have time to taunt and berate at each other. In the end Octavio's attacks were useless since Rochsas gains the upper hand using his abominable hand, redirecting DJ Octavio's final shot back at him.

DJ Octavio brings out Rochsas Swords and tries to kill him but utterly fails and in return gets an 'X' scar on Octavio's forearm.

Rochsas gets his sword back and points it at a defeated Octavio. Not wanting to Die, Dj Octavio decisively proposes and or pleads for a deal. A deal where his crimes will be pardoned but in exchange of getting the Giant Zapfish back that which was Stolen from him.

Then Chapter 7 Reckoning happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My sincerest apologies and I hope my failure as a person would not dissuade you folks from the overall engagement with the story. And now with a heavy heart I must continue the newer chapters still. I'm not so sure of when I'll be able to rewrite the great battle of Rochsas vs DJ Octavio. But I hope this run-down would suffice. Probably when I have the time, I'll try to rewrite the battle again. (I could recall it has like 3000+ words in it)


	7. Reckoning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Preamble: "Something's surfacing up to shore...I wonder who this could be?"
> 
> Greetings and welcome again to another chapter for Rebirth!
> 
> Before you get to it, I humbly implore you to read the author's notes once in a while. Why? maybe cause I've written up an interesting bio at the end which I'm sure you're definitely gonna like.

**Chapter 7: Reckoning**

*RIING*

I winced in pain as I covered my ears again "Ahhh again!? This is just grueling dammit! How much more can I take this shit?!"

As I covered one of my ears I used my other hand in order to squelch its painful utterance by brandishing my sword at its face.

*SHING*

"Shut up! You raucous muttering Kraken!"

"Huh what are you saying creature?...I'll have you know..." However my ears started to give in "-glbrlgrl *Intelligible gibberish*"

"Huh? What the hell are you talking about?! Don't play games with me or I'll have no choice but to cut the deal off and then slice you to slivers!"

"gblrl...*Indecipherable Gibberish*"

I realized that it was in fact, speaking. Its mouth was moving the whole time but all I heard was the same nonsense.

It spoke to me again "glrglr...(indistinguishable gibberish)"

*RIIING*

(The ringing's still on!? what the hell is wrong again with my ears? This wasn't much of a problem before!)

I clenched my teeth albeit my mask hides the pain "Agh...Ahh...This ringing...Whatever it is, I know for damn sure it's coming from you...And also everything else on this godforsaken freakshow of a circus."

I scratched my head in a peeved manner "What the fuck is this sound you guys make all the time?! Its driving me nuts!"

It looked at me with a flummoxed countenance but as it opened its mouth to respond, I could still hear the same old needless gibberish guff.

*RIIING*

The painful ringing continued pounding through my eardrums; On top of that it felt painful enough to make it bleed.

"Argh...What in the holy shi...Argh Mother of...Ahh!" I recoiled back and knelt down despondently as I dropped my sword to shield both my ears from the pain.

As my vision fades, my knees grow feeble, and to add insult to injury this was all happening in front of this thing when my unmitigated victory was already apparent.

In hindsight from the previous ordeal I had to endure, I felt hard pressed to imagine this byproduct to even happen to me.

Look at this thing. It must be laughing its ass off right now cause of how ridiculously helpless I look. However while I'm struggling into this helpless state, it oddly seems to not take advantage of the situation on me.

All of a sudden, Two black haired female militants with black seaweeds on their heads appeared in the knick of this circumstance. Once they saw me like this, they immediately pointed their guns right at me without hesitation.

The silly octopus creature that I had fought before, suddenly dived towards their line of sight. I thought that I was under the impression that its intention was to kill me, But oddly enough, it instead tried to forestall my immediate execution.

They started speaking to one another and God knows what the heck they're talking about since the only things I hear was a jive of babbling and croaking nonsense; All sounded like a fish trying to speak underwater.

Moments later, they were starting to get quite vexed at each other as I could see the other one appears to be arguing with the other.

Amidst their altercation however, my agonizing ordeal appears to be coming to its end.

"Oh shit...argh...Not again..."

*THUD*

I fell flat on the floor, succumbing to the pain, passing out on the spot. I'm probably dead meat to them now. And when I meant meat I actually mean as in food. In Hindsight, I hope those odd fangs of theirs that I've seen will not attempt to sink inside my skin. Oh woe is me.

Interlude...

.

(Switching to 3rd Person)

.

.

* * *

*Woosh*

The sound of the shoreline washes over the sandy beaches. The crashing waves whooshed over the crackling beach. Slimy sea-weed floating freely, clinging onto rocks like hands of green. Birds flying in sequence above the clear blue skies towards the heating sun.

It has been six days since Rochsas' awakening...When all of a sudden...

*SPLASH*

Cracking the mellow ambiance of the beach, a large round metal pod suddenly surfaced up from below. As it floated above the seabed, the waves pushed it on towards the shore.

Once it arrived on to shore, the outlandish pod was revealed to have a door on its side. Moments later the door was budging intermittently until...

*CREAK...KSHHHH*

As the door was slammed open; white fumes exuded out from the inside. As the smoke cleared, An adult caucasian man of unknown age with a dark brown complexion and a full stubble beard fell down from the door in exhaustion, collapsing flat on the sandy plains.

His clothes were old, tattered and torn. He was wearing a long white tattered lab coat, white slacks and then black boots. Furthermore, he has bandages wrapped all around his body; there's even so much that it utterly covers up his hands as well.

He groggily lifted up his arms then grabbed the sand in front of him as he inexplicably tried to crawl. Unfortunately, moments later he succumbed to his exhaustion and passed out on to the sand.

A few hours later the man fluttered his eyes open. Face riddled with sand hence spitting it out "PTOO! ugh..."

*Gasp* "I made it..." His voice was deep and raspy "Wait a minute..." He noticed a glint of red light shining by the corner of his eyes.

"Hoooo...Could that be?" As if he had gained adrenaline he immediately stood up and dived towards the object.

"Is that?..." He said incredulously "It survived the flood?...But I lost it to THEM back then..."

As he brushed off the sand that was covering part of it, he discovered that the halo was broken in half and was shimmering with a red hue.

Wiping off the rest of the grime on the artifact. He picked it up and magically the other broken half somehow moved along with it like it was still attached to each other. This however comes to no surprise to him.

"Its been a long time ever since I've found you." He said towards the artifact as he slowly placed it on top of his head.

Once he released the halo on him, the broken halo began attaching itself together and the red hue suddenly shifted back to its original bright yellow color as it now sat atop his head, stably hovering over him.

Then a visible aura of white encompassed his body. With this he embraced the stimulating power surging through within him as it rejuvenated his verve and his strength back.

"Ahhh" stretching out his arms he said "Ahh...Feels just like being born again."

"Now then" His face shifted to a stern expression. Spreading his hands wide he began to conjure something out of it.

*SHING*

A two handed sword magically appeared right out of his hand. It had a white blade and a long gray handle wrapped with cloth. Notably there was also a code inscribed on the blade which was only written in binary that says "100111100"

"If the Halo is here, then HE must be here too. In that case, with this power, I Aether, will adopt the image of the christian messiah in order to purge the icon of sin."

He then proceeded to summon a white magnum with a long barrel on his other hand. Raising both weapons he said "Just you wait, I'm coming for you."

* * *

.

.

.

Elsewhere...

"AAHH! WHERE AM I?!" jumping out of my stupor I darted my eyes across the place to quickly check on my whereabouts.

"What is this place..."

The room is small but is poorly lit for me to get a good grasp of what the place is. I then noticed I was lying on a bed as I could feel fabric I've been laying on.

"Wait a minute..." I could hear a clamoring sound of metal out of every movement I make. But then I realized soon enough.

"Curses! I must be chained again..."

*CLING*

An unusual sound caught me off guard.

*Gasp*

On the corner of my sights I could barely see a figure looming in the shadows. its eyes were bloody red that gave me such shivering disquietude. I might have been the monster now chained in this room held as a captive but this could be even worse...I could be here as Food!

I asked the mysterious figure "Who-who are you? What are you going to do to me?"

"Gblrlbgarblbglhg..."

I groaned *sigh* "Not again."

"Gblrblbrl-Supposed to be here."

"Uhh...Are you now...Speaking my language?"

"Your language?" the female voice replied incredulously.

The mysterious figure began slowly coming out of the shadows and it appears to be one of the black haired militants that came to the scene before I fell unconscious.

She was crossing her arms and has a stern expression on her face which evokes an intense vibe by her presence alone almost as if she wants to kill me.

She continued "This is the same language we've been speaking since that time you suddenly passed out. Speaking of which I would've gone up and kill you then and there but Lord Octavio said otherwise."

I mumbled to myself as I sighed "I knew it." Then I spoke up "I don't recall...You were all mumbling and gurgling gibberish at that time."

"Gibberish?" It stepped closer to me "What are you? A new born octoling or something?"

"New born Octolings?" I was confused at the term so I asked "What is that?"

"You know I shouldn't be speaking with the likes of you who's killed so many of our troops. I don't understand why Lord Octavio still wants to keep you alive here after that massacre you pulled. If anything you should be dead by now."

"Oh okay...Thanks for not killing me I guess."

"I've been assigned to keep watch on you but now your awake and it has been getting really boring so might as well. Although killing you should've been my call but whatever."

"Might as well...What?"

*SLAM*

"Hey what the, don't you kick me!"

"Okay listen here barnacle brain! Im letting our frivolous conversation go in stride all because I can't use my octoshot against you since I have orders not to." It brandished its pointing finger at my face menacingly "So don't push your luck. You're getting on my tentacles."

I gave off a baffled look upon hearing that "Your...Tentacles?" I asked while pointing at her.

"Why I oughta-!"

"Octoyuna how's our bedridden guest of honor looking?"

What was that? Also that voice sounds pretty familiar.

The black haired lady stumbled from her outrage to grab something from her pocket. probably a communicator of sorts as she turned around and proceeded to leave the room for a moment.

As she went out, I began thinking to myself that I could still easily break out of this chains here but in hindsight, after hearing that leader guy... Octavio-whats-his-name's proposal I decided not to.

I might be crazy but I'm starting to get curious of what he wants to do with the Giant electric catfish. And why was it stolen?

*Creak*

I noticed the unusual amount of light creeping in the room so I looked over to my left and saw the door opening by itself.

"Uhh hello? Who's there? Is that you again? I'm afraid you haven't answered my question yet."

As the door began closing itself. I looked over to the front then I jumped to see something familiar suddenly standing in front of me.

"Woah! Those green eyes...It must be you again."

"How astute of you to remember me on such short notice and..Under poor lighting."

"It must be because of this goggles I'm wearing I guess."

"Oh those are not your eyes creature?"

"What, What makes you think that? also stop calling me creature okay? Im a living being with a name which I could say for certain you have too."

"Oh right my apologies. I'm DJ Octavio but my subordinates call me Lord Octavio, I rule this place that you had gonr rampaging about and made such kerfuffle."

"Yeah yeah I'm aware of my rammifications. So what brings you here?"

"I thought you were keen enough but I might've been wrong. I came here to enact my end of the deal if you didn't notice it yet."

"And what's that?"

"You said you have some questions that need answering."

"Yeah."

"So I'm here to relieve you of that curiousity. So...Ask me something _."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a challenge for you folks! Decipher the binary code "100111100" engraved on the sword blade. Once deciphered relate it to a certain literature. I'll give you hint, it's based on a gospel...Good Luck!
> 
> I feel guilty leaving these key plot devices in the shadows for quite some time. Why don't I shed some limelight on these in the Otherworldly Agent Universe huh?
> 
> Let's start with...The Halo Artifact.
> 
> History - Long before the flood transpired, there exists a mysterious artifact that posses a godlike power of unprecedented and immeasurable proportions. It was only a matter of time before news spread of this artifact hence got anarchy to be struck by society; This galvanized hysteria and rampant furor around the world in search of this powerful artifact; consequently, this paved the way to where the Otherworldly Agent series began its stride.
> 
> Description - The halo has a mind of its own. When worn above the head, it chooses whether the host/wearer is at all compatible with it. If not, the halo will then release a surge of electric volts just enough to kill the person attempting to wear it (which happened with Rochsas but upon resurrection he still contain traces of the halo's power lingering in him) If otherwise, the halo will then hover over the person's head then grant him/her unimaginable power. But if that halo thereof was removed at any time, it will then become incompatible with its previous host. Rejecting itself to be worn again by the same person but will still leave traces of its power towards the wearer.
> 
> -It is the main exact reason for the big flood that wiped out Humanity to make way for all sea life to evolve above humans.
> 
> -Once the halo is worn it can go to two variations, namely yellow (when stable) and red (when unstable). If it turns red upon wearing it will go into a disturbed state of instability. If forcibly removed, it will punish the wearer by summoning an environmental hazard of epic proportions such as massive floods, earthquakes etc...It also, as mentioned before, will make itself incompatible with the previous wearer too so it cannot be worn again by the same wearer who have had it removed.
> 
> -When worn it grants its user a wide variety if incredible powers. To name a few which are, Teleportation, Levitation, Morphing, Super enhanced dexterity and strength, ability to raise the dead, conjure weapons and intangibility.


	8. Culture Shock part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Preamble:"Now the real questions come in. The questions that should've been asked by any normal human being thrown into the Splatoon universe Shall now be answered."
> 
> Hello my dear squiddos and squidettes and welcome again to another chapter for Rebirth!
> 
> Don't get me wrong I still haven't forgotten about this story yet. I apologize for the extreme delay. Managing three ongoing stories at a time is quite daunting.

**Chapter 8: Culture Shock Part 1**

I remained in my makeshift prison bed gazing towards this hellish creature with a morbid curiosity.

This grotesque yet sentient being was nonchalantly sitting down at its chair letting it's disgusting limbs hang off the side. Its impulsive slithering tentacles were rather brackish to look at and at the very least was nauseating to even watch.

It looked back at me with genuine interest. Almost too genuine by which it rendered me doubtful. What could he planning? I asked to myself.

It spoke "Hesitant? Creature? Don't fret. I won't bite."

I sighed in defeat as I concede to the conversation "Well...Where do I start? Aha! I know. What the HELL ARE YOU?!" I yelled pointing at it belligerently.

"Me? Why it boggles me how my reputable esteem can't seem to reach the back of your head. By now you should already know who I am and what I represent in this world."

"Stop this nonsense." I chimed in "You didn't answer my question."

"Are you serious?" it asked incredulously "Any traveler who dare trespass into my territory always fear my name. I'm no joke."

I returned a long sullen stare as I cross my arms.

"Uhh...Well FINE THEN! As much as I hate to educate you..." He then says with a hint of reluctance "...You did beat me fair and square after all...Okay then well I did tell you who I was so let me repeat. I am DJ Octavio. Ruler of the Octarians and-"

"GESUS do I have to spell it out for you?"

It looked at me with a dumbfounded expression "...Huh?"

"I said WHAT are you?"

Other than replying to me normally it instead turned around with a moody and petulant expression as I could later hear it making incoherent grumbling noises.

This bothered me so I yelled at it again "What the hell are you talking about in there?!"

"N-nothing!"

"Then for crying out loud. Answer me properly."

"Such insolence. Hmph very well."

"You don't want this fist up yours!"

"Okay okay I said okay. Where did you get such aggressiveness?...Hmm Wait a minute umm..."

"What is it?"

"Grrr..." It started Slapping itself with it's appendages. It seems like it's thinking really hard on it until it spoke "I'm terribly lost."

"Bloody Hell!" I pinched my temples in frustration as I tried to make sense around his conundrum. I then remembered seeing these kinds of creatures before when I was still working under that pure evil of a false deity, Erebus. I could recall seeing them harbored to and fro in crates around HQ. moving in and out like clockwork every single week. I recall asking the receptionist about it and she told me that it was for cafeteria food. In retrospect, she didn't have a clue what they were for. This now begs the question..

"Alright, alright. I Guess I'll give you a head start with at least something. Lets start with something simple like Are you one of those sea creatures called Octopuses!?"

"Classified into a general kind of species, yes. But WE call ourselves the Octarians now. We're different. We're better, stronger, and smarter than you'll ever know!"

"What, it's like your kind evolved or something? I assumed that you were mutated experiments."

"Yes that is true. Not the mutated experiments part. Hah! where'd you get such trivial assumptions? Anyways we do indeed came from Octopuses. From a devolved, helpless, limbless, good-for-nothing invertebrates to a more intellectually independent species."

"How come you can walk on your bare fee-uhh I mean tentacles?"

"Because we're meant to walk on land...? What did you expect?"

"That you should be swimming in the sea along with your fish friends!"

"What are you saying? Is that a threat?"

"Heh, what if it is?...Wait a minute...You can swim though is that correct?"

"..."

"You don't, do you? What the hell?! It's like your biological functions have evolved in a completely opposite way. And I'm not going to go in to the fact on how you creatures even get to evolve in the first place."

"You might not know this but it's not just us that evolved. There are also few others to mention: there are those scummy, thieving, inklings of which they were once called squids. Oh Cod how much I hate those pricks! *ahem* also there are others like Jellyfishes, Shrimps, Sea Anemones and Sea Urchins to name a few. Go figure."

"What's with the derogatory speech about those so called inklings?"

"It's a long story."

"Oh...Well...Just pretty much most sea life? What about mammals and birds? The ones that roam these lands and perambulate above the seas? What happened to them?"

"I'm no researcher. Who am I to know what happened to those things? I only care about my kind and nothing else."

"..."

We hissed as we shot each other a scowl. Until I broke the sullen lull and said "Wait a minute..." I raised my finger up in the air and said "How can you understand and even speak in my language? Aren't you supposed to be...You know...Mute or speak like fish or something?"

It raises its eyebrows at me along with a bewildered expression etched on its face taken aback by my question as it said "What a coincidence. I was thinking the same thing the first time you spoke to me."

"What...What do you mean?"

"Once I realized that you were able to communicate normally, I expected no less of you. I wasn't at all concerned by then, But by the looks of how much you do not know. The naive' and unorthodox questions you've been bringing up. It Started to make me believe that you appear to be someone entirely. Something not of this world. This begs the question, What is it that you're not telling me creature? What are YOU?"

"I'm a living and breathing human being of course."

It started to recoil away from me. Jumping out of its chair in terror as if I had said something horrible. As it took a defensive stance, It then spoke frightfully of me "H-h-how is that p-p-possible!? Your kind went extinct centuries ago!"

"WHAT!? DONT TELL ME THAT'S TRUE!"

"IT IS! Surely you must know this since you're probably the only surviving human ever!"

"BUT...But HOW!? Do You even speak English like we do?"

"What? what is this E-g-le-sh you speak of?"

"Its English! E-N-G-L-I-S-H! And I hope that slimy brain of yours can at least interpret its alphabet as well."

This thing says I'm naive' but look how much it doesn't know as well. It's as clueless as me yet it points out how I'm stupid. This thing is starting to get on my nerves.

It nonchalantly replied "Never heard of it. What are you even trying to get across human?"

I grabbed my head then exclaimed "HUH?! Even English sounds alien to you? Then how come you can understand me?"

"I'm surprised as you are. And as a matter of fact you're the one speaking our language here. I'm not familiar of what this 'English' you're speaking of."

It was at this moment that the line between our language barriers was starting to get pretty blurry.

"How is THAT possible?"

"I suppose it is a rather odd dilemma. But as I could recall over the years, the ones I encountered before, ones who can speak our language were all descendants of our aquatic kin. Never heard a Plantigrade or ones who exclusively walk the earth did the same in recorded history...Unless..."

"Unless what?"

"Unless you're not exactly human."

"What are you saying?"

"My hypothesis is that you might be one of us. You may be having this identity crisis that you completely forgot what you are. Maybe it'll help you realize when I say that most of us can take humanoid forms and I had once done it before. It's no fiction. maybe YOU are in YOUR humanoid form. Is that correct?"

Maybe this Octavio guy whats-his-name is on to something. What if I truly am some sort of aquatic animal? But how is that possible? I've been like this since the very start, heck, ever since I was born. I know I'm no shape shifter. In fact I still feel 100% human as I was before.

Come to think of it though I've woken up looking like this in some kind of lab. So does this mean...*GASP* Then it hit me. I lifted up my mutated abominable left arm and looked upon it closely.

"Am I not what I think I am?" I muttered to myself as I gazed upon my strange hand as I slowly turned it in awe. This new hand of mine feels abrasive, scaly, and hard yet, regardless I have no such problem moving it around either way. However the red hue of it feels alienating.

"Come with me." said the Octavio guy. Interrupting my thoughts in the process. I stared back at him perplexed as he stood up and sauntered over towards the exit "I think it's better if we talk more of this outside don't you think?" he said, ushering me towards the door.

"Won't your subordinates try to kill me? I don't wanna ruin the deal by having to defend myself alright?"

"Didn't I tell you before? You're talking to the King here."

I chuckled at what he said and well he does have a point. Anywhere else is better than this bleak and dismal room so I agreed to go. I swung out of my bed and went out the door with him following suit taking the lead up front.

However, odd thing to note though was the manner this Octavio guy slithers across the floor to walk. It's amazing how his body manages to stay upright but still It's quite an unsightly thing to look at. I'll try not to wrack my head around it. It's disgusting enough as it is. Hell I'm not into sushi if we're talking about food here.

"Huh, you know, You're friendlier than I thought you was."

"Yea, yeah don't get your hopes up. We still have a deal."

"It just surprises me is all...Hold on wait a minute..." I stopped midway rendering him to stop as well then asked him "What about my hearing? Don't DENY it! You've seen me struggle to even get myself to listen to your words."

It nonchalantly replied "Well you're not struggling now are you?"

"Well apparently no...I don't hear any more of that damned ringing so far. But still I'm afraid it might happen again."

"We already found the problem and fixed that solution for you while you were out cold."

"How?"

.

.

.

Meanwhile...

* * *

Somewhere deep in the midst of the uncharted misty lands of Octo-Valley. A place where no Octarian would dare set foot in; one curious explorer who goes by the alias of Agent 2 was standing at the top of the edge of a fog-saturated rocky gorge.

Agent 2 appears to be eyeing through her hero charger scope from above with an anxious look on her face. Lifting up the communicator attached on the sleeve of her jacket. She Radios back ahead with a gruffly tone and says "Captain. I'm detecting multiple anomalies down below. I could see glimpses of trucks going by. I bet it's a secret facility of the Octarians where they're holding up another great Octoweapon. I can feel it in my tentacles. Should I go down to investigate?"

"Standby agent 2. There seems to be no record of sorts to where you're at. By the looks of this map, you must be at the point of nowhere. I believe the best plan of action now is to go back to the Shack over."

"*Sigh* understood."

Then a familiar voice yelled out from the distance "Agent...ARGH...Marie! MAARIE!"

"*Groans* I told you to not call me tha-" but as soon as Marie stood up and turned around to look, she was caught in a spiral of shock and surprise. Dropping her hero charger in the process.

"H-HELP!" Screamed Agent 1 as she was off the ground, flailing her feet around like she was being strangled by something.

"Wh-who are you?! Are you an Octoling spy!? Release your hands off my cousin this instant!" Marie screamed back. Picking up the hero charger she dropped and aimed it at the tall mysterious figure strangling Callie. She couldn't get a clear picture of what this figure looks like since a dangling Callie was blocking her view.

*RINGG*

"Argh my ears!" the mysterious figure cried out as it winces in pain. Rendering the figure to let go of Callie but not in a pleasant way. Instead the figure threw her off towards the edge of the cliff by the rocky gorge.

"AHHHH! MARIE!"

"NOO!" Marie dives towards Callie and reaches out her hand to catch her from falling off the cliff but fails to manage in catching her in time.

"AHHHHHHhhhhhhh..."

"NOOOOooo!" Marie stared ahead through the misty depths of the cliff shocked and utterly .

The figure pointed at the two and said in a gruffly and grisly tone "You one of those experiments that Erebus and his goons been making? HUH!? ANSWER ME!"

The figure was revealed to be none other than Aether himself who still has his Halo floating above his head and his Binary sword sheathed at his back.

Furious, Marie stands up to face him. With rage induced eyes, she picked up the Charger on the ground and aimed it at him. Her eyes started to well up with tears as she berated at him "You're gonna PAY for what you did to her!"

"So be it!"

.

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end of the part 1 I'm afraid. Part 2 will be coming soon enough. Gotta keep the length less than 3K alright? :)

**Author's Note:**

> That was pretty fun! Although it took me a long time to write it, it was still fun nonetheless. I tried to make it a bit more emotionally driven in this first chapter. Subtly eluding some sentiment from you between Rochsas and the other two agents, Saxon and Desmond.
> 
> So yeah this is now the mark of a new universe which will be true to its name. I hope you were waiting for this because, I have.
> 
> Oh by the way...Guess what universe this will be in ;)
> 
> Thanks for reading! See you again next chapter...Whenever!
> 
> P.S Sorry about the length if it was a tad bit irksome.


End file.
